digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabumon
" 03 BlackGabumonDigimon World: Next Order, Gabumon (Black): "Gabumon digivolved to a virus type." |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02/tri./Cyber Sleuth/next 0rder) |java2=Kumiko Yokote |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02/tri./Frontier) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |partner=Mook Hackers Money Hacker Yamato "Matt" Ishida Ponch Kazuya Free Throw Nokia Shiramine Black Silver Nakano Stripes |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , |s1=BlackGabumon |s2=Psychemon |s3=Gabumon X }} Gabumon is a Reptile Digimon. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift. Attacks *'Blue Blaster' (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * *'Little Horn' *'Hidden Knock' *'Crush Nail' Unison Attacks * : Empowers Ninjamon's sword with its "Blue Blaster" to unleash a fiery slash. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Claw Attack' *'Spread Petite Fire' *'Upper Claw' *'Horn Attack Combo' *'Little Horn Combo' *'Super Blue Blaster' *'Little Horn Combo 2' *'Ariel Claw Attack' *'Ariel Nail Crash' *'Blue Blaster Slam' *'Horn Attack Slam' Design Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is blue with unusual pink markings. Etymologies ;Gabumon (ガブモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |がぶ頭}}. A Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon with a Digi-Egg equipped and Centarumon without in lines 9 and 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Gabumon card, titled "PF DP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 70.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Another Gabumon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, some Gabumon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) An outdoor with a picture of Agumon and Gabumon is in the city. Digimon World A Gabumon is in the Misty Trees. After being defeated, he helps Drimogemon in the city. Koromon may digivolve to Gabumon depending on its stats. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. He also appears as boss in BIOS Domain with Centarumon and Starmon. Digimon World 3 Gabumon is a rookie green card of 4/3 (4 AP and 3 HP). He too appears in Asuka Inn 2F sleeping. Digimon World Re:Digitize When Taiga arrives at Railroad Plains and meets , they are attacked by a blackened Gabumon. Digimon World: Next Order Gabumon is a Hand-to-Hand Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Garurumon, BlackGarurumon, GaoGamon and Seadramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gabumon card is #062 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 680 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blue Blaster": inflicts 350 damage. * "Little Horn": inflicts 220 damage. * "Hidden Punch": inflicts 140 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon if level 7 and can digivolve further into Garurumon if level 18 and Attack 120. He can be found at Data Forest if Tsunomon was your chosen partner at the beginning of the game. Kazuya, in the opening, has a Gabumon he introduces to the player. An NPC Gabumon works at the shop next to Wizarmon in DigiCentral, selling weapons, armors, and accessories. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gabumon is #030, and is a Balance-class Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its base stats are 113 HP, 102 MP, 86 Attack, 59 Defense, 53 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 2 and Quick 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and digivolves into Garurumon or JungleMojyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Gabumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Gabumon can DNA digivolve into Sangloupmon with Lunamon. Gabumon can be hatched from the Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gabumon is #029, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Evasion and Critical traits. Gabumon is the second partner Digimon for the player. Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Garurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gabumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gabumon is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Dorugamon, Numemon, Veedramon and Frigimon. It's special attack is Blue Blaster and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases speed by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gabumon is #025 and is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Dorugamon, Numemon, Veedramon, Frigimon and Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. It's special attack is Blue Blaster and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases speed by 15%. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Gabumon is a playable character, which digivolves into Garurumon. Digimon World Championship Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 20 Aquan AP, BlackGarurumon with 20 Virus AP, Gururumon with at least 6 Battles or Garurumon pass time. Digimon Masters Gabumon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Garurumon at LVL 11, WereGarurumon at LVL 25 and MetalGarurumon at LVL 41. ZeedGarurumon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species